


Homecoming

by Enthunder (Aya_A_Anderson)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, SOLDIER Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_A_Anderson/pseuds/Enthunder
Summary: Cloud Strife returns from mission, gets nailed by hot SOLDIER boyfriend. ASGZC, mostly Genesis/Cloud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud is 21. Referenced ASGZC. BDSM practices not meant to mimic life, not limited to feminisation, praise kink, light bondage, ownership, and mentions of spanking/punishment.

“Yeah,” says Genesis irritably, scowling. His eyes never leave Cloud, spread before him on the bed like some kind of angel sent from the lifestream. Cloud’s hair is in complete disarray, falling golden over Genesis’ pillows, and his eyes are blue and wide and pleading as he stares at Genesis.

Genesis waits. He wants to see Cloud squirm.

“He’s a handful,” says a deep voice on the other end of the line. Angeal is always kind – he knows Cloud can hear him now. The volume on his PHS is muted low, but Cloud has always been extraordinarily sensitive to mako. Angeal could be in the room with him now – he was elsewhere in the city, cleaning up some spill or another – for how acutely Cloud could feel his presence. He could be touching Cloud’s skin, running his big hands over Cloud’s shoulders and back and thighs.

“More than a handful.” Genesis leans over him, copper hair falling across his face. It casts shadows, and Cloud finds them menacingly sexy. “The sweet ones are always more slutty and troublesome than they’re worth.” His hands cup Cloud’s ass, which surely was more than Genesis’ handful, and run across his skin to part his thighs. Easy as breathing. For Genesis to lift Cloud, use him and position him however he liked for fucking – for any SOLDIER to do the same. Zack especially enjoyed manoeuvring Cloud however he liked, letting Cloud go limp in his hands for Zack to take him.

Cloud couldn't think about Zack now. He couldn't think about Seph either, though Cloud missed him like burning, because Seph was in Wutai. Zack and Seph weren't here, and Genesis demanded his full attention with every firm touch and possessive kiss.

“Are you going to spank him?” Angeal sounded almost wistful – this was his activity of choice. Genesis hummed down the line and pushed Cloud’s thighs back to appraise him. This might have embarrassed the younger, unenhanced Cloud of three years before.

“No,” said Genesis, “I believe my Cloud is in need of something a little kinder. You’ve been a good boy, haven't you?”

Cloud knows that to nod or shake his head will mean the end. Genesis never fucks him unless he is whole-heartedly absorbed in the play, and Genesis had commanded him to keep quiet. His thumb passes over Cloud’s lips, pressing lightly before leaving him – Cloud breathed in deep, shuddering breaths as his long fingers trail across his collarbone, brushing his neck.

Cloud feels it in his throat as Angeal hums down the line, and he can almost feel himself opening up for Angeal's cock in a way that's become instinctual. And his other commander is looking at him as if he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

Genesis smiles. ‘Wait,’ he mouths at Cloud, and says, “Enjoy your monster culling mission, grunt.”

Angeal huffs a laugh. Then he says, “Be good for Genesis. Zack and I will see you tomorrow morning. I believe Zack has returned early.”

When he receives a short nod of approval, Cloud says, “Breakfast?”

 “I’ll only make eggs,” the commander warns, “very healthy.”

“Oh, stop it, Angeal. It’s a reunion, not a training session. See you soon.”

Cloud knows the second the call is cut. The PHS drops to the floor without a sound, bounces against the carpet. The grip on his thighs turns painful, deliciously possessive, and though he missed Angeal’s voice, Genesis can keep him now in every way he loves.

“Miss Cloud,” says Genesis, and his eyes linger over Cloud’s thighs and waist. “Such a lovely, pretty face. Present for me.”

There is a slight pressure, the bed dipping under his weight as Genesis shifts to better look at him. His thighs rise and part unthinkingly, his hands coming up over his head to cross at the wrists. Genesis trusted him to hold them there without a tie – Cloud was always willing to please.

Genesis’ long fingers reach to probe at his mouth once more, and slip inside. Cloud’s mouth is wet and warm and clamps down around him as well as his ass. Lovely for cocksucking.

“Those brutes never could appreciate beautiful things,” says Genesis softly. “You’re made to be spoiled, pet.” The fingers withdraw – Cloud gapes after them, wetting his lips.

“Whose are you, Cloud?”

A direct address, he knew, meant permission to speak. “I belong to Genesis Rhapsodos. You, sir.”

“Good,” said his master. The warmth of his eyes and his smooth voice filled Cloud’s lungs and made it difficult to breathe. “Colour?”

“Green,” said Cloud firmly. “Trust me, sir.”

Genesis smiled a small, genuine smile, so small and quick Cloud thought it might have been imagined. The way his lips were now could not be called a smile and were something darker than a leer.

“I know you’ll never run,” he says. “You enjoy being fucked too much to leave us.” He hums lowly, and Cloud is pinned by nothing more than force of will as everything else in him tells him to run. This man would surely hurt him, use him how they all did – but this man was his master and he couldn’t move, laid out before his lustful stare.

Something very deep inside him shifted.

“Besides,” says Genesis in a low voice, and he leans over to press a kiss into Cloud’s parted lips. “I own you. No one would argue when I came to take you home to us – perhaps someone would hand you over to me, hoping they might fuck you in reward.”

He presses more kisses, short and bruising and unkind against Cloud’s willing mouth. Cloud chases each as far as he can without lifting his head from the pillow – Genesis prefers him to be relaxed and pliant.

“Perhaps I would consider it. I would never let them, of course. Even Angeal, I tolerate only because pets sometimes need a firm hand and a nice, thick cock to choke on.”

Cloud pleads, opening his mouth in silent words and widening his eyes. Mako has turned them stunningly bright, and his eyes are lined with kohl the way he knows Genesis likes best. They pop in a low-lit room.

“Would you enjoy that? Would mine suffice as replacement?” Genesis is amused, holding Cloud’s waist and tugging him upwards to sit in his lap. Even this tiny motion makes Cloud dizzy; he buries himself in Genesis’ shoulder. “You are especially needy today. What do you want?”

The words come out garbled, spoken into Genesis’ shirt. “Suck your cock, Master Genesis.”

“Don’t mumble,” says Genesis sharply. “Look at me.”

Cloud does. His master’s eyes are warm and dark. He won’t settle for an excuse, a cleaner variation on what Cloud wants - he has always been given to beautiful prose, beautiful objects.

“I want to choke on your cock, Master Genesis. Please, let me suck you?”

There is a slow drag of hand down his side. Then Genesis says, “Show me that you deserve to suck my cock.”

Cloud’s heart falters and picks up speed and Genesis’ voice is a sharp rush of blood to the head. When they finally, properly kiss, the world seems to fall away around them as Genesis explores his mouth. He’s a fiery kisser. Every touch of tongue and lips bleeds the sort of passion Cloud had only vague dreams of as a cadet. There are soft noises coming from somewhere – he realises distantly that the noises are coming from himself. These are sweet sounds, beautifully needy, that Genesis had taught him to make because Genesis had trained him so well.

Cloud is pulled closer into the man’s chest. He can feel each line of Genesis’ body against his own. He knows Gen can feel his nipples hardening against him – another learned reaction. And the man has reached to grope and tug at Cloud’s ass, parting his cheeks and brushing a thumb lightly across Cloud’s perineum. He doesn’t touch his hole, where Cloud needs him most, and after years in Genesis’ care it aches whenever the other man touches him: him, or Sephiroth, or Angeal or Zack.

“Good girl,” says Genesis. He touches Cloud’s cock then. “So neglected. You may as well not be a man at all. Why don’t you tell me how it feels?”

“It feels good,” says Cloud, and he knows from the yearning in his own voice that Genesis is right. Shamefully, humiliatingly right, and Cloud is betrayed by his own body. “But not as good as when you fuck me, Master Genesis.”

“And if I made you come, Miss Cloud? Stroking you? How would you feel then?” Cloud buries his face in Genesis’ chest – “Look at me,” he reminds him sharply, and Cloud is forced to look at him, this man so much stronger and more powerful than himself.

“I like whatever you give me, sir,” he says, tremulous and wanting.

Genesis strokes his hair. “But?”

He flushes, dark and sharp from his head to his feet. “But it doesn’t feel as good,” Cloud stammers, “Never as good as when you fuck me." 

His master croons and kisses him, and Cloud feels wet against his face and realises he is crying. He waits for the hot rush of shame but it never comes – it happens sometimes, and Cloud has been in Junon for a month, alone, and having Genesis here is enough to make him happy, let alone what Genesis is now giving him.

“I know,” said Genesis, and hushes him. “You always take me so well, my Cloud. What is your colour?”

“Green,” says Cloud. He swipes at his eyes roughly, a bit of SOLDIER bleeding into the scene. “I’m good, sir.”

“Very well. I believe you’ve earned the privilege of putting that pretty mouth to good use.”

Genesis’ hand in his hair was an anchor, a solid hold that guided Cloud down into the small space within himself and Cloud felt himself finally relaxing, giving control over to Genesis.

The sound of his master’s groans as he guided Cloud onto his dick was electrifying. Cloud leaked unashamedly onto the sheets beneath him as he took the head into his mouth. He knew if he sucked cock well enough, Genesis would start to talk.

Cloud knows he’s lucky to be given so much control. His master’s grip is light enough that he can lick across the slit and taste his cum, fill his mouth with it.

“So good, pet. Remember the first time you did this for me? So young and inexperienced – even Angeal had misgivings, until you showed him just how wide and dirty your mouth is.”

“Mm,” says Cloud, and lets his throat relax. Genesis hisses as Cloud takes him deeper, moving fluidly into his hands – one in his hair, the other moving to the small of his back. Cloud moves with him. He knows just what Genesis would want to see. He braces his shoulder on his master’s strong leg and lets this support him, hands returning to their unspoken bind behind him. He trusts the strong hands guiding him, to brace his shoulder and not drop him, trusts Genesis with Cloud’s own strength.

Like this, Cloud is helpless. His master guides him on his cock, murmurs praise – “Miss Cloud, so beautiful for me” – like Cloud needs. He lets himself be guided.

Somewhere in another world, his PHS rings. They call twice, and then the tone rings off. Distracted, Cloud chokes on it.

“That’s enough,” says Genesis firmly. For all their talks, Cloud didn’t enjoy being short of air. He guides him slowly off and looks at him.

The boy’s lips are puffy, a trail of drool sticky on his chin, precum wetting his lips. His eyes were wide blue stars.

“Lovely,” Genesis says, and his voice is hushed and far gentler than it should be as Cloud’s master. “Lie back on the bed, there you go.”                                             

Cloud goes without protest. He is tipped back to rest against his pillows again, the pile Genesis always set out for him, and his master unwinds a white ribbon from the bedpost to loosely tie his hands as he displays himself.

He doesn’t ask for his colour. Cloud is grateful. He has sunk into a blissful state; he can barely remember the month that had passed without them, without Genesis, where he had seen nothing more of even Sephiroth than a passing, collective address towards the start of their campaign. Gen is striking, magnetically attractive, so gentle. Seeing his want for Cloud, though Cloud had been assured of his devotion many times, is endlessly surprising.

“I am going to fuck you,” says Genesis.

If Cloud exaggerates the tremor of his hands and clenches his fists too tightly in the confines of the ribbon, the other man doesn’t mention it. Genesis always said practice was the key to acting.

“You take me so perfectly, I doubt I’ll have to prepare you much at all. A dirty girl like you is always wet for her master.”

His fingers slip beneath the curve of Cloud’s ass. The boy keens as they find his hole, probing there. Even this small touch is blinding relief.

“Yes, yes,” Cloud moans, “Genesis, sir, I want you. I want you to take me.”

“I have you, beautiful.” The tip of his finger presses inside, and pauses. It feels impossibly brilliant, Cloud finally falling over the edge he’s been clinging to these past weeks. He hasn’t fucked himself once, as Genesis had ordered him.

The commander says, “I wonder who would have had you if I didn’t.”                                                                                                              

Cloud whines loud, pushing back against Genesis’ fingers – he starts with two as always, says a slutty girl like Cloud always opened for him so well. Cloud likes it, likes how Genesis pushes him, but now the familiar burn is almost overwhelming.

“What do you think, Cloud?” he says. “Who would you give yourself to? A man, surely – you’d find another cock to sit on, wouldn’t you?”

“No! Just you, Master Genesis. Only you, or Angeal –”

“Maybe you would give yourself to Angeal, lovely. You would call him Master. I know how you enjoy his hands, how roughly he handles you when you beg for him. Perhaps I will leave you in his care, the next time I am sent out. Perhaps he will teach you to press back into his hands when he spanks you, kneel at his feet and beg for more. Take his cock when he demands it. Would you like that?”

Cloud could lie and tell him no. He could tell Genesis he didn’t like the rough play Angeal preferred, the strange contrast to the gentle way those hands lifted Cloud onto his lap. But he’s furiously hard and moaning louder as Genesis stuffs three fingers into his mouth and made him suck on them.

“I know,” says Genesis, patting Cloud’s cheek, “Tell me again what you did to satisfy yourself?”

 _Before you were mine_ was left unsaid. He didn’t take his fingers out. Cloud could speak around them, and when he tried a trail of drool crept down his chin. Genesis makes no move to wipe it off.

He flushes brightly as he says, “Master Genesis, I…”

“Yes?” Genesis prompts, “You?”

“I was a cadet,” he says, “and I was put in a big room full of other boys.” Cloud remembers it well, remembers the annoyance he’d initially felt when the others made noise at night, rustling the sheets and pretending they couldn’t hear each other. This hadn’t happened every night, as he told Genesis, but it had happened often enough that Cloud had given up on his own attempts to remain perfectly still and silent. “And there was always someone in the room but no one to give it to me. They were all too young or too eager, or they had girlfriends, and I didn’t dare approach the teachers.”

“Of course,” says Genesis soothingly, and runs his fingers across Cloud’s lips before letting them fall away. “You would have only been sixteen.”

“Fifteen,” Cloud mumbles, “still in basic training. And I wasn’t old enough to go underground. None of the places below the plate worth my time would let me in.”

“What did you do instead, precious?”

His hands are still. Cloud looks up and sees Genesis, kneeling over him – his eyes are fire-blue and looking back at Cloud with such possessive devotion. Cloud’s heart pulls and clenches tight.

“I fucked myself,” he whispers. He watches Genesis’ pupils dilate. “I fucked myself every night, on my hands and knees in the barracks. Listening to the others getting off made me think about getting fucked. Every day, I’d be in training thinking about having a…”

Cloud stumbles on his words and shuts his eyes tight; Genesis is too bright, too focused, those eyes on him. He shudders and then tries again. “Having a… cock inside me. I’d see Zack sometimes when he came to assist with demonstrations and I’d think about him taking me. He’d make me bend over and take me in front of everyone.”

Genesis growls and pushes his fingers back inside of Cloud. There is no more teasing now, no more gentle prods or circles to brush his prostate – he stretches Cloud with the intention of fucking him.

He moans – Cloud refuses to call them cries, because even if he likes getting fucked like a girl it’s not like he _is_ one – and then Genesis presses a third inside him and Cloud’s moans become sobs of pleasure. He’s talking in circles, telling Genesis stop and please and more, and Genesis bends to take the tip of Cloud’s leaking cock into his mouth.

The PHS sounds off again. Genesis’ hands tremble as they run across Cloud’s thighs, mouth smeared with precum and pressing a kiss against the bone of his hip. His expression is gentle.

It changes in an instant when he answers – lips curling back over his teeth, jaw clenched, eyes blazing as soon as they leave Cloud’s face. “What,” he snaps into the receiver.

“Gen!”

Cloud hears the exclamation as clearly as if the man was in the room with him. Zack’s voice is unmistakeable. Immediately, Cloud feels light, as Zack has always made him feel light, and with Genesis here he is very soft and safe.

“I’m back early! I was wondering if I should swing by and see you guys. Is Spike there? Helloooo?”

“Zack,” says Genesis irritably, “Yes. We’re here.”

“Great,” says Zack, sounding more enthusiastic by the moment. Cloud stifles a laugh into the pillow. “Should I bring food over? Mideelian? Wutaiian take-out?”

“I often wonder if you have made it your life’s mission to interrupt me every time I am alone with Cloud.”

Zack laughs and says, “You know it. Hey, Cloudy-” and his voice is teasing, “I’ve missed you as least as much as Gen has, maybe more.  
“Certainly not,” Genesis sniffs. His red hair is in disarray, which somewhat spoils the effect.

“You should’ve both come to my place. You could’ve ordered in and waited for me naked on my bed-” 

Genesis grumbles a noise of deep complaint.

“Don’t you think I deserve some sweet, sweet lovin’ too?”

“Zack,” says Cloud, laughing, and he hears Zack’s answering laugh over the line.

“Just teasing. Sounds like the mission went OK – Wilkes keeps talking you up, says you’ll make Second in no time.”

“It was a routine patrol,” says Cloud, “Nothing hard-” And he breaks off abruptly as Genesis’ hand closes around his flagging erection, stroking him cruelly back to hardness. “Gen,” he says, struggling to stay focused. “I’m talking to Zack.”

“So?” Genesis sounds quite disinterested. “Keep talking.”

“Gen? Cloud? What’s going on?”

“He’s,” says Cloud, “It’s nothing. The mission-” He whines as Genesis thumbs the head of his dick with a great deal more force than is strictly necessary. The man looks him directly in the eye and very slowly sets the PHS down beside Cloud’s head.

“Zack,” says Cloud, more urgently as Genesis smiles wickedly and moves to take him in his mouth, “I’ll call you back later. We can do dinner, ok?”

“Call back?” Zack’s voice has descended into a growl. This sound is very familiar, the way Zack sounds when he’s turned on, and he knows the SOLDIER’s realised just what he’d walked in on. “I’m not going anywhere, now. Sounds like you’re having a good time.”  

“Cloud hasn’t had the pleasure of being fucked in close to a month,” says Genesis. “I do believe he deserves a treat.” He rolls the word around in his mouth, _fucked_ , like he is wrapping his tongue around a cherry stem. He crooks his fingers, stroking right up against Cloud’s sweet spot. Gen was masterful like that. He made sex an art form.

“Are you being good for Gen?”

Cloud makes a noise that sounds like a cross between _yes_ and _please_ , and Gen is so cruel Cloud barely knows which one of them he’s speaking to, only that it’s Zack and Genesis and both of them are here, at least in part.

“You are a well-timed irritation, Zack Fair. We were just talking about you – Cloud was saying some very naughty things,” and here Gen adds a fourth finger, and Cloud can feel the dark burn and stretch of being filled intensify beyond belief.

“No, I wasn’t,” says Cloud. He’s on the verge of overwhelmed and the words just slip out thoughtlessly. Genesis and Zack coo.

Cloud thinks this is a bit much, especially since Zack isn’t even here, but Gen kisses him chastely and says, “Colour?”

“Green. I’m fine, Gen, just-”

“Then be quiet,” says Genesis. “Cloud was just saying how much he’d like you to fuck him in front of the other SOLDIER Thirds, wasn’t he?”

Cloud makes a noise of protest, bright shame almost swallowing him up. Only now that he’s assured of Cloud’s wellbeing, Genesis is merciless.

“Was he?” There’s a shuffling of cloth across the line and Cloud imagines Zack lounging on his couch, taking himself in hand with his PHS wedged between his shoulder and his ear. 

“Yes, he was,” says Genesis. “He was saying how he wanted you to bend him over and fuck him – you thought about it every night, didn’t you?”

Cloud shakes his head back and forth, the easy flush returning to his face and hair falling across his eyes as he squirms away from Genesis’ hold. But Gen is strong, far stronger than he looks. He holds Cloud firmly, effortlessly by the hips, and the more Cloud squirms the stronger his hold becomes. Arousal builds low in Cloud’s stomach.

“Aww,” says Zack. His breathing is laboured, and Cloud feels himself grow harder when he thinks of Zack pleasuring himself over him. “Don’t be shy, Cloud. If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to have you back then too.”

“It’s true,” says Genesis mildly, “He was always coming to my door, complaining at me about the deliciously distracting trooper in his class. Beautiful, eyes like the sky-”

“Great ass,” Zack sighs, and Cloud giggles despite himself.

“With an impossibly lovely face.”

Genesis kisses him on the lips, then on his cheeks and nose, and sends a trail of kisses down his throat to bite at the skin just over his clavicle. Cloud wishes he could drag him closer, but his hands are still trapped above his head, his hips pinned to the bed, ass propped up on a pillow for Genesis’ use.

“Still, I don’t believe Miss Cloud entirely appreciates what a tease she is.” Genesis presses a kiss to the head of Cloud’s cock, and his lips are light and reverent as he draws away.

“Miss Cloud, is it?” says Zack, amused. “Did you put her in a dress this time?”

“Panties,” Genesis replies. “It’s almost a shame how quickly they came off.”

“Is Genesis being good to you, Miss?” Zack’s voice is teasing. Cloud aches to touch him. His fingers itch, and he wants to tousle his boyfriend’s wild black hair and look into his vivid eyes as he takes him. Just to look. He wonders if Zack misses him too.

“Yes,” says Cloud, and then, “I wish you were here.”

“I know, baby. Has he fucked you yet?”

“No, he-” Cloud’s voice rises on a hitch as Genesis takes him into his mouth – he wants Genesis in him, but any man can appreciate a mouth like Gen’s wrapped around their dick. His sharp tongue is impossibly clever, dragging a slick trail up the shaft and brushing over the slit.

“Keep talking,” says Zack’s voice, like he’s right there in the room with them.

“He hasn’t fucked me! We’ve been playing for over an hour and the closest I’ve come to having a dick inside me in a month is the toy I brought with me to Junon, _Zack_!”

Gen’s mouth is wicked.

“That good, huh? Well, it kinda figures. Gen can deepthroat Angeal no problem and he’s a fucking monster. You should’ve seen them going at it last week. Angeal just went at it.”

“Not helping, Zack,” Cloud grinds out through his teeth. His breath hitches as Gen’s wandering hands stray back towards his hole, and he wonders if Gen’s drawn there by some sort of gravitational attraction.

Zack is wistful as he says, “Is he eating you out? I want to do that. You should’ve come over to mine, Cloud, I would’ve fucked you stupid five times by now.”

Gen growls and pushes Cloud’s thighs back, far over his head. Cloud fights him all the way, but Genesis is merciless. “One more word, Zack Fair, and I’ll spank Cloud until she cries.”

“Hey,” says Zack, “I’m just saying –”

“Perhaps,” says Genesis silkily, “one slap for every word that comes out of your mouth?”

There is a long, hard silence. Cloud’s cock aches between his legs – his muscles ache, knees forced almost to his ears. His heart pounds in his ears. Zack is seriously thinking about it, and the sort of spanking Genesis is willing to give isn’t something he’s up for after a hard mission.

“Yellow,” Cloud says. “No spanking today. Isn’t that what you told Angeal?” 

Zack sighs. Genesis is up immediately, and Cloud feels warm all over when Gen kisses him deeply. His voice is impossibly tender as he says, “I’m sorry, dear. I got carried away.”

“My fault,” says Zack in apology, and Cloud feels the familiar wave of guilt they all feel whenever Zack is sad.

“I’m good to continue,” says Cloud, in case Gen takes that as permission to stop. Pushing down the old embarrassment and nervousness he feels when he takes what he wants, Cloud looks up at Genesis and says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Gen’s gaze is heated. “Care to repeat that, lovely?”

Zack groans, long and low.

“I want you to fuck me, Master Genesis.” Cloud’s eyes are blown wide, his lips parted and gleaming as he begs, “Please fuck me, sir. Would you?”

“Well,” says Genesis, running his hands across Cloud’s milky thighs to part them, “since you’ve asked so nicely.”

The soft push of Genesis’ cock into him is everything he’s been dreaming of for weeks. The commander lets out a muted noise – Genesis is precise and deliberate as he holds Cloud’s legs back and opens him up and fills him, takes Cloud just like a doll.

Cloud’s head rolls back and he breathes out in a long rush.

“Fuck, you sound good,” Zack says, and Cloud hears the way his hand speeds up on his cock.

“You should see how beautifully you take me, dear. With the amount of cock you take, this slutty ass should be looser.”

“He’s always tight for us,” says Zack.

Cloud shivers and tightens around Gen, hands clenching around the twin soft trails of ribbon. “Want to be good for you,” he says, even as he sinks further into Gen’s hold, “want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” says Genesis. His hands are deceptively gentle as they cup Cloud’s face, thumbing across his cheekbones. Then he moves.

His world shifts. Every moment Genesis is with him is new and bright, and when they fuck Cloud sees stars every time. He thinks it has something to do with the love in Gen’s eyes and in his hands, the way he handles Cloud just the way he wants. He gives control over to Cloud every time, even as Cloud begs him to fuck him hard and treat him rough and use him. Cloud trusts him completely.

“You’re so good,” Genesis is telling him, again and again. Zack echoes the sentiment, but Cloud can’t hear exactly what he’s saying because his head is filled with noise. His breath hitches into sobs, his legs up around Gen’s shoulders. Cloud and Miss Cloud blur into a blinding pleasure.

“Baby,” says Zack, deep and loving. He always knows exactly what Cloud needs to hear. “You take us so good. You were made to take us.”

Release hits him all at once. Cloud breathes out in a rush. He feels lightheaded, detached from his body as Gen follows after him, trusting him.

The PHS is loud with static as Zack comes. He’s always loud, in everything he does – Gen and Cloud grin at each other for a few, dazed moments.

Slowly, their smiles fade. They stare at each other in the new silence. Gen’s hands are warm on Cloud’s waist, and Cloud traces the smooth lines of Genesis’ face. He wonders at how every time he sees Gen, it’s like the first time.

“Come over,” Genesis tells Zack, and the love coming clear through his voice is for both of them. Zack mumbles a tired affirmative. He forgets to hang up, “Always forgets,” Gen says fondly as he folds the PHS back up and places it on the bedside table.

“We should get pizza,” says Cloud sleepily.

“We will,” Gen promises. He takes the ties from his hands and releases Cloud’s wrists, briefly rubbing circles into them and kissing Cloud’s palms.

Afterwards, Gen scoops him up and holds him.

 


End file.
